KC's Night Off
by Nike1503
Summary: On a rare night off from The Organization K.C. went over to Marisa's for a while


_**K.C.'s Night Off**_

"Holy Mary that was one crazy mission." K.C. said walking through the door followed by the rest of her family.

"I know and even better when you gave that vigilante a good one-two punch I was so proud." Craig said.

"Well since it was a success I say we celebrate." Ernie said.

"That sounds fun get that cake out from the fridge." Kira said.

"Oh ho ho Cake sounds great." K.C. said putting the rest of her stuff away.

"Alright then get it out." Judy said.

Craig ran off to the kitchen and grabbed the cake out of the fridge, he then placed it on the table. Kira walked over to grab some plates, forks, and knives as the rest of the family was sitting down. As soon as everything was in place the whole family started talking and reminiscing about the mission all over again. They kept on talking and talking until there was no more cake available to eat.

"Oh wow that was good but...I think it's time to hit the hay." Craig said.

"You know for once I agree with you." Kira said.

"Alright then K.C., Ernie can you two knock out these dishes before you two go to bed." Craig said.

"Sure it shouldn't take too long." K.C. said.

K.C. and Ernie teamed up on the dishes with minimal arguing until they were about finished.

"Okay time for bed." K.C. said as she put the last plate away.

"Right what is your plan for tomorrow?" Ernie asked.

"I don't have any really maybe I'll see what Marisa's up to and do something with her." K.C. said. "After school of course."

"Right I figured." Ernie said. "You better hope that there is no mission tomorrow then."

"If there is I won't be apart of it as it is my required day off from all missions." K.C. said.

"Okay then you have fun." Ernie said.

K.C. and Ernie went up to their rooms to drift off to sleep. As K.C. entered her room she stripped out of her mission gear and put on her pajamas. Just as she laid down she got a text from Marisa that read "Hey K.C. you home yet?"

"Yes what do you want?" K.C. replied.

"I was just checking up on you?" Marisa replied.

"Right I know and I'm sorry I can fill you in tomorrow at School." K.C. sent.

"Okay TTYL." Marisa replied.

"What?" K.C. sent.

"It means Talk To You Later." Marisa replied.

"Oh okay." K.C. sent. "Thanks."

"No problem." Marisa replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." K.C. sent.

K.C. laid down in her bed staring at the ceiling trying to relax and drift off to sleep. After about an hour K.C. heard her phone buzz, she let out a grunt as she reached over and grabbed the phone. The screen lit up with a message icon and Marisa's name saying she sent an image.

"What on earth is she sending me at this hour?" K.C. asked herself.

K.C. opened the message and what she saw shocked her. She saw an image of Marisa sitting on her bed, her legs spread out, her hands parting her pussy lips to show her pink pussy, and the last thing K.C. noticed was that she was nude. As K.C. was trying to craft a reply a second photo came in this time Marisa was on all fours and her hands spreading out her ass. It was at that point K.C. felt a warm sensation between her legs as a third image came in with Marisa cupping her boobs and pinching on her nipples. K.C. viewed all the images as she was trying to fight the temptation to touch herself but eventually gave in. She reached her left hand down under her pajama pants but over her panties, just to feel how wet they were. As K.C. was looking at the photos flipping though each one every so often she wedged her panties up her pussy to feel how swollen her pussy lips were getting.

"Oh god Marisa is so sexy." K.C. said. "And that ass won't quit."

K.C. started to fantasize about Marisa, sucking on Marisa nice tits, licking her sweet pussy, before finally taking a long lick of her ass. K.C. soon put her hands down her panties before massaging her clit. As she looked down she saw that there was now a video sent to her and K.C. now not fighting it tapped on the muted video and wasn't disappointed. The video was of Marisa twerking on all fours before she sat on her knees and continued twerking. K.C. kept massaging her clit and soon inserted her middle and ring finger in her pussy watching Marisa's twerking video. Once the video ended K.C. started cycling through the photos a few times again before watching the video a second time.

"Oh god who knew Marisa could be a tease." K.C. said.

K.C. kept at it fingering herself looking at her best friend until she felt her pussy tighten against her fingers before she pulled them out and continued to massage her clit until she came all in her panties. K.C. laid there riding the waves of her orgasm fighting her body's reaction to moan.

"That felt so good." K.C. said.

K.C. went back and saved the three photos and the video to use for her next self-love session in the future. After her masturbation session K.C. put her phone away and went to sleep.

_The Next Day: Cooper Household_

K.C. woke up and got herself up and ready for school without any problem...except for the creamed panties that she filled last night. Ernie on the other hand struggled to get up but got up nonetheless.

"Hey little bro how'd you sleep?" K.C. asked.

"Pretty good how about you?" Ernie said.

"I slept pretty good." K.C. said with a smile.

"Okay you are in a good mood." Ernie said.

"Of course she's in a good mood." Craig said. "She's got the night off."

"Yeah I do." K.C. said.

"Alright you three get your breakfast and then K.C., Ernie get your stuff and get on the bus." Kira said.

_The Next Day: Marisa's Household_

Marisa awoke to the pounding on the door.

"Marisa get up you are going to be late for school." Her mother yelled.

"Five more minutes." Marisa said.

"You've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes." Her mother yelled. "If I have to come over here again I'm taking your phone away."

Marisa shot up and raced to get ready for school so she wouldn't lose her phone privileges for the millionth time. Just as Marisa was putting on her shirt, her mother came racing in and saw that she was getting ready.

"Ugh mom can't you knock." Marisa said.

"You don't get knocking when it's the fourth time I've woken you up." Her mother said.

Marisa finished putting on her shirt and turned to grab her book bag before her mother put her hand on the bag.

"Mom I need that for school." Marisa said.

"I know but I wanted you to know I'm working late tonight so you'll be home alone." Her mother said. "You know the rules no boys in the house."

"That's fine." Marisa said. "Could K.C. come over though."

"Sure I like her she makes sure your homework gets done." Her mother said.

Marisa sighed at the comment her mother made as she grabbed her phone. As her mother left the room Marisa opened her messages and saw the nudes she sent last night and only now just saw who she sent them too.

"Fuck." Marisa said realizing her best friend might have seen more than she ever thought she would.

"K.C. shouldn't have seen those...well maybe she didn't see them I'll just take her phone and delete the images before she has a chance to see them." she said to herself.

_School_

As Marisa walked in the school she caught a glimpse of K.C. and raced over to her. Once Marisa was in arms reach she hugged K.C. from behind.

"Oh god Marisa." K.C. said. "I've told you a thousand times don't sneak up on me like that."

"Gosh who knew spy work made you all jumpy." Marisa said.

"Will you keep it down about the whole spy thing." K.C. said.

"Fine whatever." Marisa said. "Oh hey can I see your phone for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." K.C. said taking it out of her back pocket. "What happened this time didn't get up again?"

"No and it doesn't matter what I did." Marisa said taking the phone from K.C.

Marisa raced quickly through the phone to delete the messages from K.C. 's phone before the bell rang which she did.

"Thanks." Marisa said.

"No problem see you at lunch." K.C. said.

"Right see you there." Marisa said.

The two went their separate ways for their morning classes and met up at lunch like they do any normal day. Once they met up in the cafeteria the two looked for a place to sit.

"So how was the mission?" Marisa said whispering the last word.

"It was good we did what we needed to do and we won." K.C. said.

"Good hey question what are the odds you get a mission tonight?" Marisa asked.

"Zero percent it's my night off." K.C. said. "Why?"

"Just curious if you wanted to come over to my place tonight?" Marisa said.

"Sure I can come over." K.C. said.

"Great." Marisa said.

The school day went on and on until the end of the day. As K.C. was pulling out her books from her locker Marisa stood behind the locker door waiting for her to close the door.

"Great you have your books." Marisa said. "Ready to go."

"Yeah sure can we stop by my place first I want to drop my stuff off." K.C. said.

"Um sure hey why don't you grab some spare clothes in case you need to stay over." Marisa said.

"You know that isn't a bad idea." K.C. said.

The two walked over to K.C. 's house so she could grab stuff in case she needed to stay over and so she could put her books away as she knew Marisa would do anything to keep her from studying at her house. After they arrived at K.C. 's house; Marisa sat in the living room as her best friend ran off to her room and grabbed her stuff. Once K.C. finished packing she went downstairs and the two headed off to Marisa's house.

_Marisa's Household_

"Finally we have arrived." K.C. said.

"Oh whatever it's not like you to complain about walking." Marisa said.

"Whatever." K.C. said.

The two girls started talking for hours about all the recent missions that K.C had been on leading up to last night's pretty big take down. It was at the moment that she was reenacting the fight with a pillow that K.C. got a text from her mother saying that her, Craig, Ernie, and Judy were all sent on a mission and it might take all night. K.C. replied back with an Okay and asked if she could stay at Marisa's place since she was already there. A few minutes later Kira said it was fine.

"Okay great looks like I get to spend the night." K.C. said.

"Oo yeah it'll be just like when we were younger." Marisa said.

After another few hours of talking K.C. 's eyes started drifting around looking at Marisa's chest when she wasn't looking away, fighting the urge not to touch her thigh, and lastly getting as many peeks of her ass anytime she stood up or bent down to pick something up. After a few more peeks K.C. couldn't fight it she had to pleasure herself.

"Okay real quick I've gotta go to the restroom so let me take care of that and we can get back to this conversation." K.C said.

"Yeah sure you know where it is." Marisa said.

K.C. walked over to the bathroom and stripped down. She then sat on the tub and pulled up the photos from last night before she started touching herself. K.C. started rubbing her clit for a few minutes before she slid two of her fingers in her pussy. Meanwhile in the living room Marisa was curious if K.C. had gotten lost in the house but didn't worry about it until she heard a faint moan.

"That's a little odd." Marisa said. "My mom said she'd be home late tonight."

Marisa started to follow the moans as they grew louder and louder as she got closer and closer until she reached the bathroom door.

"There's no way she's touching herself." Marisa whispered as she reached for the door.

Marisa quietly opened the door and barged in.

"Marisa what the fuck." K.C. said with three fingers now deep in her pussy.

"Me what the fuck." Marisa said. "What the fuck are you doing."

"I think you know what I'm doing." K.C. said.

"Oh I know what you were doing now who was it." Marisa said.

"What?" K.C. asked.

"Who were you fantasizing about?" Marisa said.

"You." K.C. whispered.

"I'm sorry who again because it sounded like you said..." Marisa said.

"It's you I wanted to taste you since I saw these last night." K.C. said showing her the nudes.

"Shit so you did see those." Marisa said.

"Yes I did." K.C. said. "Why did you send them to me?"

"They weren't meant for you." Marisa said.

"Oh well who were they for?" K.C. said.

"Do you really want to know." Marisa said.

"No." K.C. said,

"Hey why don't you meet me in my room in five minutes." Marisa said.

"What." K.C said before Marisa pulled her into a small kiss

"My room five minutes." Marisa said. "Come naked."

Five minutes later K.C. was now standing in front of Marisa's door with no pants or panties on. Before she knocked on the door K.C. finished stripping down as her friend requested she be.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

"Come in K.C." Marisa said.

K.C. walked in and saw Marisa in a teal colored set of lacey bra and panties.

"God you look so sexy." K.C said.

"Ah no no no you must know the punishment." Marisa said.

"What punishment." K.C. said.

"Whoever is caught in the act of self pleasure is the one who caught them's personal servant." Marisa said in a fake English accent.

"What?" K.C said.

"I caught you fucking yourself and now you my sex slave for the night." Marisa said.

"Okay." K.C. said.

"Now come here." Marisa said.

K.C. started walking over too Marisa and climbed on the bed. Marisa pulled her in close and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss started out soft but tuned more and more passionate Marisa feeling her way down K.C. 's back as their tongues started exploring each other's mouths. K.C. brought her hands up and cupped Marisa's breasts over her her bra before pulling her boobs out. K.C. broke the kiss and started kissing down Marisa's neck before she reached her chest.

"Oh yes K.C. give my nipples some love." Marisa said.

K.C. took her Marisa's left breast in hand and started to suck on her nipple. Marisa arched her back so she could fully remove her bra as K.C. kept licking and sucking on Marisa's breast.

"Hey show the right one some love too." Marisa said.

"Yes Marisa." K.C. said before turning attention to her right nipple.

As she was sucking and licking Marisa's nipple K.C. slid her hand down to Marisa's panties and started to feel her pussy over her panties. Marisa sensing that K.C. was practically begging to go further and pulled her breast from K.C.'s mouth. K.C. looked at Marisa in shock as she sat up.

"Oh come on you know you want more than just my amazing tits." Marisa said. "So pick what would you like to taste first."

"Ass." K.C. said without hesitation.

"Wow never would've figured you for an ass girl." Marisa said.

Marisa bucked up her hips and pulled off her panties before turning over to stick her ass up. As Marisa's ass was now in the air K.C. spread out her ass before leaning her head in and started licking her ass up and down.

"Oh yes K.C." Marisa said. "Eat my ass."

Marisa soon started to move her hips up and down with K.C. 's tongue. K.C. pulled her head out and spit on Marisa's ass before going back to it circling her ass multiple times before Marisa moved away and pulled K.C. into a kiss allowing her to taste her ass on her best friend's tongue.

"I think it's time you eat some pussy." Marisa said.

"Couldn't agree more." K.C. said pushing Marisa back on the bed.

K.C. spread out Marisa's legs and started licking up all her pussy juices that were around. Marisa let out moans of pleasure with each movement of K.C. 's tongue over her pussy.

"Oh god oh god K.C. yes." Marisa said looking down at K.C. "God I'm about to cum."

Marisa reached down and held K.C. in place as she came in her best friend's mouth. Once Marisa's orgasm subsided K.C. swallowed all of her cum.

"Now I think it's time for you to get some pleasure." Marisa said reaching into her nightstand.

K.C. looked as Marisa was digging around until she grabbed her strap-on.

"Turn around I want you to be surprised." Marisa said.

"Okay." K.C. said.

Once K.C. was facing away from Marisa, she put on the strap-on on and grabbed some lube that was also in her nightstand. Marisa silently opened up the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount on the shaft before rubbing it all over the cock making it appear shiny and new.

"What is taking her so long?" K.C. whispered to herself as she felt something penetrate her pussy.

"You ready to feel a pretty cock in your pussy, K.C.?" Marisa asked as she was lining her toy up with K.C. 's pussy.

"Yes." K.C. said.

Marisa started thrusting herself in and out of K.C's pussy. K.C. 's moans started to fill up the room.

"Marisa." K.C. moaned repetitively.

"That's it baby say my name." Marisa said.

Marisa started thrusting faster and faster with each moan until K.C. started to show restraint with each movement.

"OH FUCK MA...MA...MARISA." K.C. yelled as she came all over the strap-on.

As K.C. came down from her orgasm, Marisa pulled herself out of K.C. taking some of the cum from K.C. on her finger and tasted it.

"Man you taste good." Marisa said.

"Thanks." K.C. said.

"Anything else you want to do tonight?" Marisa said.

"You know what I want to do." K.C. said.

"Great." Marisa said.

The two friends kissed each other again before they spent the rest of the night fucking each other until they each fell asleep nude in each other's arms.


End file.
